1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and especially to a modular jack designed to thread electrical wires through a side wall thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modular jack connecting electrical wires usually threads electrical wires through a top wall or a rear wall of an insulative housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,111 issued to Yu on Mar. 23, 1999 disclosed a modular jack. The modular jack comprises an insulative housing, a wires mounting plate installed to the insulative housing, wires secured in the wires mounting plate and a top cover mounted to a rear portion of the insulative housing. The top cover defines a through hole, the wires are educed through the hole. However, sometimes, for example a rear space of a modular jack is limited or an electrical element electrically connected to the modular jack is close to a side wall of the modular jack, and the wires are required to extend out of the housing through a side wall of the modular jack. Therefor, structures of the insulative housing and the wires mounting plate installed to the insulative housing cannot meet a requirement of threading the wires.